


I'm Here

by atari_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Captain kink, F/M, Smut, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Set during Beyond, Jim gets back from his fight with Krall to find you, his girlfriend (also a crew member on the enterprise), safe and sound. sexy times ensue after you decide to peel the jacket off of him ;)





	I'm Here

You didn’t remember how long you’d been here, pacing in the lobby of the hotel that Starfleet had put you and the rest of the crew of the Enterprise in. You were still in your dirty and torn uniform, still covered in a thin layer of dirt, still incredibly sore and in need of a bath. But you couldn’t relax until you knew if Jim was okay. After the Franklin had crashed on Yorktown, you and the rest of the crew had been rushed out of the wreckage and put through a debriefing before being transported straight to this hotel. You hadn’t even had a chance to see Jim before he was gone, chasing after Krall. 

Now, a few hours later, a Starfleet officer was telling you and a few other crew members that it was over; the weapon was gone and Krall had been beaten. The people around you sagged with relief, and started cheering and hugging. You weave through the small crowd of your crewman and grab the officer by the arm. 

“Is everyone alright?” You hear your voice crack, but you can’t bring yourself to care. She hadn’t said anything about Jim. “Is Ji—Captain Kirk okay?”

She turns and takes in your haggard appearance, and her face softens when she recognizes you. “Lieutenant Y/L/N.” She sighs and puts her hand on top of yours. “I think everyone’s going to be just fine.”

You close your eyes briefly and bite back the tears of relief. “Can I see him?”

She shakes her head and pats your hand. “Everyone involved in the incident is being debriefed. If you go back to your room, he’ll be sent up as soon as his injuries are seen to.” She turns back to the crowd and raises her voice. “In fact, I think you should all head back to your rooms and get some rest.” Her face breaks into a soft smile. “You’ve definitely earned it.”

Your crewmates sweep you up, and your best friend grabs your arm and pulls you after her. “You need a bath and a nap, Y/N.” You give her a small smile and try to focus on getting to your room. 

“I just need to see Jim.”

She tugs on your hand and stops in front of your room. “They said he was fine.” She brushes a piece of hair off your face. “You should rest.”

You nod. “It won’t feel like he’s fine unless I see him, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” She nods and kisses your forehead, then pushes you to your door. “Sleep! He’ll be back soon.”

You smile and promise to rest, but as soon as you get the door open and see the empty room, you deflate. You drag yourself over to the nearest bed and collapse onto it. You know Jim was just being a good captain—and an amazing man—but sometimes you wished he didn’t have to be the captain; that he could just be your boyfriend. But that was unfair to him.

You’re startled out of your nap by the sound of a door slamming. You groan as a hand closes over your ankle. “Hey beautiful.” Jim’s voice is exhausted. He squeezes, then walks up the bed as you turn over. He leans over and runs the back of his fingers down your face. “You’re safe,” he breathes.

“Jim!” You sit up quickly and push yourself off the bed. You throw your hands around Jim’s neck, knocking him back a few steps. “You’re okay,” you mumble into his neck.

He catches his feet underneath him, then gives you a squeeze back, before pushing you back. His hands immediately move up to your face to push the hair off your face. He scans your body, looking for injuries.

You smile and put a hand on his face, bringing his bright eyes back to yours. “Jim, I’m good. I’m fine.”

He nods, still looking a little helpless. “I saw you, just before you were beamed back to the Franklin, but then I lost you.” His voice breaks. “And the crash—“ his hands come up to cup your face. “I didn’t know where you were—and they wouldn’t let me go until they patched me up—“ he sniffs and closes his eyes, moving to press his forehead against yours. “I just—“

You lean up and press a kiss to his lips. “I’m okay, baby. I’m safe.”

He nods again. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re safe,” he whispers against your mouth.

Your hands are running up and down his chest gently, trying to soothe him. He leans back slightly, and you take the opportunity to do your own scan. You could see a bruise forming under his eye, and there were several small cuts on his face and neck. Your eyes drop lower to take in his zipped up blue survival jacket, and you bite your lip. The thick fabric clings to his chest, and the dirty, rugged look of it has a jolt shooting through you. You take a deep breath. Now was not the time to be turned on. Especially not by a jacket.

You glance back up at Jim’s face, and despite the exhausted look in his eye, he smirks at you. “Shut up,” you mutter, shoving him lightly. 

He laughs and gathers you back to him, his arms around your waist. “You like my jacket, beautiful?” 

You press your lips together and try not to smile. Your hands reach for the zipper and you tug it down slowly, while keeping your eyes on his. His breathing picks up, and you push the jacket open to reveal his torn and dirty black undershirt. “Oh, Jim.” You scan him again, looking for any new injuries, but he just grunts. 

“I’m fine, beautiful.” He’s still staring at you like you’re the only thing he can see, so you reach up and push the heavy jacket off his shoulders. He releases his grip on you to let the jacket slide off his arms, and as soon as it lands on the floor he’s back on you, much more intense than before.

He drops his head to catch your lips, shoving them apart with his own mouth. You make a noise of surprise and grab onto his shoulders. You pull back to catch a breath and attacks your jaw, then moves his hands to grip your ass. “Jim,” you gasp. “Jim, what—“

He grabs you by the back of your thighs and drops you back on the bed. You’re slightly disoriented by his sudden change in demeanor. He bends over to take off his boots. “I’m so happy you’re okay, beautiful.” You lay back on the pillows of the bed and watch him tug off his shirt. “Need to touch you, baby.”

You stifle a moan at the sight of his bare chest, but then gasp when you see a bruise across his ribs. “Oh my god, Jim—“

You try to sit up, but Jim grabs your ankles and pulls you down until you’re off the pillows and flat on your back. The sudden movement bunches the skirt of your uniform up around your hips, and Jim growls at you. “Goddamn, beautiful.” He gets up on the bed and squeezes your thighs before shoving them open. You gasp and he leans down to press his face between your legs. He sucks a kiss to your core through your lace panties, and you groan. “Jim, please—.“ You reach down to scratch at his back to pull him up to you, and he slides up your body, grinding his hips between your open legs. 

“I love you Y/N,” he whispers against your lips before going back down, nipping and sucking at your lips until you were arching your back into him, moaning. He shoves his hands underneath your body to find the zipper of your dress, and he yanks it down, almost tearing the fabric in his haste. “I need to feel you, need to know you’re okay, baby.”

“Jim—.“ He moves his head down to kiss at your neck as he peels the dirty dress off of you, his mouth immediately sucking on any skin he uncovers. Your legs wrap around him, and you moan at the rough material of his pants scratching at your soft thighs. He sits up and rips the dress the rest of the way off, then shoves his pants down far enough to pull his hard cock out of his underwear.

“Jim, what’s gotten into you?” 

Jim just scans your chest, your breasts barely covered by your lace bra, and gives his cock a few tugs before leaning back over you. He sucks your lip into his mouth. “Just need you, sweetheart.” He rests his forehead against yours for a second. You scan his face, meeting his desperate blue eyes. 

You nod. “Okay.”

He nods and presses a soft kiss to your lips before snaking a hand down to pull your underwear to the side and line himself up with you. He moves his lips to your neck and pushes himself inside of you in one firm thrust at the same time he sucks a biting kiss into your neck. 

You groan at the sudden fullness and the firm grind of his hips against yours. Jim grunts, low and rough. You card your fingers through his hair and scratch at his back. “God, Y/N, I’m so glad you’re safe,” he grunts out.

You nod and squeeze your thighs around his waist, suddenly understanding what he needed. “I’m safe, Jim. Everyone’s here and we’re all safe.”

He nods and arches his back to press his face back into your neck. He spreads his arms out to grip the edges of the mattress, and pulls himself out of you before shoving back in. He starts a bruising pace, using his leverage to shove his hips into yours. You can feel his cock deep inside you, slamming into you and squeezing soft gasps out of you with every thrust. “Shit, beautiful,” he gasps. “Shit, shit, shit.” He leaves one hand buried in the sheets above your head, and uses the other to dig his fingers into your thighs, pushing them wider open and increasing his pace. “Come on, pretty girl. Show me how good you can be for me.” 

You gasp as he digs his knees into the mattress, adjusting his angle slightly. “Jim!” You gasp out. “Oh, god, Jim,” you groan and arch your hips up so that his pubic bone is hitting your clit with every thrust. 

He growls and lets go of the mattress to lay his weight back onto you. “Jesus Christ, beautiful,” he grunts. He digs his fingers into your ass and lifts your hips up to adjust the angle of his thrust. You moan and tighten around him. “Oh, that’s it, baby. You gonna come for me, sweetheart? Show your Captain how good you can be, beautiful.”

“Oh, shit—Jim!” You convulse around him and come almost immediately, and his name slips from your lips again, this time in a scream. 

He collapses on top of you and thrusts twice before coming, and you groan at the feeling of it shooting deep inside you. “Shit. Oh god,” he moans into your neck. 

You relax back into the bed and try to catch your breath. “Fuck, Jim.”

He just grunts, his face still buried in your neck and his cock softening inside you. 

You squeeze his shoulders. “Jim.”

He moans into your neck.

“Jim, you’re kinda heavy, baby.”

He shifts and his cock slips out of you. Your moan at the feeling almost covers up his sniffle, but you hear it again as he rolls off of you. He shoves his pants all the way off and onto the floor before collapsing back onto the bed.

You sit up immediately, adjusting your bra and leaning over him. “Jim, what is it?”

He covers his face with his hands and shakes his head. He sniffs again and runs his hands back through his hair. He smiles at you, but his eyes are rimmed red. “Nothing, beautiful. It’s nothing.”

Panic course through you. “Jim—“

He shakes his head and pulls you down, turning on his side to cradle you to his body, your face pressed into his chest and his arms tight around you. “I love you, sweetheart.” He whispers into your hair, but his voice is shaky. 

You pull back to look him in the eye. “Jim. Tell me what’s wrong.”

He shakes his head and bites his lip. “I just—“ he pulls in a shaky breath. “Even the thought that you might not have come back to me—“

You shake your head and wiggle one of your hands free to cup his face. You stroke a thumb over his cheek. “But I did. I’m safe, Jim. I came back.”

He nods and turns his head to kiss your fingers. “I know. You’re here.”

You nod and press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’m here.”

You lay there for a minute while he catches his breath. Then he smirks down at you. “You up for round two, beautiful?”

You roll your eyes. “Unbelievable,” you sigh. “Fine. But in the shower. We’re still disgusting.”

He nods and sucks your lip into his mouth, gentle and searing. “Promise me. No matter what happens. You’ll be here.”

You smile. It’s a completely unreasonable promise to make, but you can’t help yourself. “I promise. I’ll always be here.”

He smiles at you, and starts to pull you out of bed. 

“Oh!” He stops at your exclamation and you pull him back down for another kiss. “Happy Birthday, James Kirk.”


End file.
